custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy's Bike Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
Stacy's Bike Accident is the 3rd episode from Season 6 of The Adventures of Barney & V for Vendetta. It first aired on July 22, 1997. Plot After Stacy rides her bike in the city too fast, trips over a ice cream delivery wagon, and falls down, and breaks her left arm, Mr. Conductor (RS) tells her that she should try again. Cast *V *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Conductor (RS) *Mr. Conductor (GC) *Horace Schemer *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Billy Twofeathers *Hannah *Dan *Julie *Kara Thomas Story #The Deputation Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Friendship Song #Riding on a Bike #Try and Try Again #People Helping Other People #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #Follow the Yellow Brick Road/Off to see the Wizard #I Love You Trivia *Thomas Story told by Ringo Starr. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Fall 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and Summer 1997/1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Summer 1997/1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The BJ costume used in this episode was similar to one of the Season 5 and 6 episodes/videos (Circle of Friends, Seven Days a Week, Easy Does It, Sing and Dance with Barney, Itty Bitty Bugs, etc). *The BJ voice used in this episode was similar to one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos / Season 3 episodes (Imagination, Island, If the Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter, Barney Safety, etc). *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Let's Build Together". *First appearance of the Season 5 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. These costumes came out in July 2, 1997, as two double suits. *After the "Shining Time Station Theme Song", Barney goes into Schemer's Arcade and tells him about bikes. *After Barney tells Schemer about bikes, he leaves, and BJ arrives and greets him. *When BJ greets Barney, his "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Stacy screams as she rides a bike in the city of too fast, her scream is the same as Jimmy's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen slide down Carl's tongue and fall into his stomach). *When Stacy screams "Help!", the sound clip was voiced by Patrick from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Stacy's 2004 voice. *When Stacy yells "Whoooooooooooaaaa!" as continues riding a bike in the city too fast, the sound clip was voiced by BJ from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with Stacy's 2004 voice. *When BJ yells "Stacy, Look out!", the sound clip was the same as Michael Brandon's Alfie voice from "A Tale For Thomas", except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Plus, the "Stacy" part was added. *When Stacy screams as she trips over a delivery ice cream wagon and falls down, her scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick accidentally falls into the bowl of cereal and milk). *Hannah wore the same hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same dress in "Pennies, Nickles and Dimes". *Dan wore the same clothes in "A Dog's Life". *Stacy wore the same clothes in Season 9. *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise". *Kara wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin".